


All That is Gold Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: AU: Jensen is an elven prince. All his life, he's wanted nothing more than to prove his worth to his aloof father, King Alan of Gnaven. When an attempt to impress the king by battling a gryphon goes wrong, Jensen thinks he’s as good as dead. Instead, he awakes in the home of a strange man named Jared who lives in an abandoned village alone. Despite saving his life, Jared has no love for Jensen or his kingdom. In order to convince his reluctant host to let him stay until his wounds have healed, Jensen offers to share a magical gift: a bard’s song. Jensen’s song wins him Jared’s esteem, but as the two grow closer, Jensen learns secrets about his father that force him to question his loyalties and change his kingdom forever.





	All That is Gold Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833765)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/15198.html)

_**Banner:**_  


**Divider:  
**

**_Bonus Image:_**  


**_Prompt:_**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All That Is Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833765) by [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte)




End file.
